Baralai's Gift
by Final Fantasy H II
Summary: reposted story based on Stephen King's The Green Mile. Review and it will grow!


Yet again this is based on a Stephen King book/film the Green Mile. So the disclaimers go to him and Square Enix. (DO NOT READ AND DON'T REVIEW. YOU KNOW WHO THIS APPLIES TO).

"Praetor Baralai, do you understand the charges brought towards you?"

Baralai stood flanked by two armed guards. He nodded his head mutely.

"Something to say _praetor?" _The supreme judge of Bevelle leered. The judge was even more powerful than Baralai now.

----------Flashback-------------

A local Yevon defender ran into his friend's house, scaring his wife and child.

"Dave, you have to help me!" He gabbled, holding the sideboard in one hand and clutching at his chest with the other.

Dave looked at his colleague boredly, "what's it this time? A moth?" His wife smiled and left the room mystified.

"No..it-it's the Lady Paine...she.." with that Dave leant over and vomited into the sink.

Five minutes later Dave and his mate were traipsing through Killika forest, rifles grimly held before them. Dave didn't truly believe what he had been told by Rob until he saw it for himself.

The Praetor Baralai was sat sprawled against the base of a dense oak tree, his rod cast off and leeching the surrounding blood.

Baralai had a bloody Lady Paine in his arms.

"I can't take it back." He said sobbing. The Yevon defenders stood side by side in utter shock at what they were seeing, their eyes throwing new horrors at them when detected.

Baralai had her head in his lap and was stroking her blood-drenched hair with his thumb. Her unseeing eyes stared up into the heavens, untroubled.

"I can't take it back." Baralai choked out, blurring the last few words.

Dave cocked his rifle and ordered Rob to scout around for some backup. The Praetor still held her head in his now-stained coffee coloured hands.

"Be careful, Dave. I 'eard she was his friend – who knows what she might do to ya."

"Please, I can't take it back…." Baralai said, holding one hand out top the Yevon defender.

------------End of Flashback—

"Praetor Baralai do you accept the charges brought against you?" The judge asked the top of Baralai's head.

"I couldn't take it back, though…" Baralai whispered looking at his hands – seeing her blood on them. Reflexively he began to rub them together as Lady Macbeth had supposedly done.

"You ought to rot on the Farplane, you bastard!" Rikku shouted from the public gallery, smacking the protective screen with her little hands. The Gullwings, Gippal and Nooj had come to see Baralai's incarceration. The former two were staring grimly at him.

The courtroom was packed with spectators as was the entrance the prison where Baralai was held before the trial. Several reporters had tried to sneak in as prison guards to get a word with 'the monster'.

"Praetor Baralai – I sentence you to death by electrocution through your brain until you die – so help you Yevon."

Baralai hung his head, hiding from the world, allowing the electric silver hair, now miskept and dishevelled, cover his face. Nobody wanted to know that he hadn't killed her.

Ever since he was three he knew he was somehow different from the other children because of his…ability to heal and sometimes save people and animals. His earliest memory was of bringing a trodden-on mouse back to life, cupping the broken body in his tiny hands, watching the light stream through the natural gaps his hands made. He tipped the now active (and biting) creature out onto the floor and then ran to get a shoebox for it.

The same mouse curled up but awake convulses suddenly, emitting frightened squeaks and then falls still at exactly the same time Baralai is executed. The mouse smokes faintly, blackening but not burning the little home Baralai made for him all those years ago. There is still the Yevon logo laboriously printed on the side.

Well, I don't want to finish this properly because of the nastiness of certain reviewers. I have never had this degree of shit from other FF reviewers!

See that review button? Don't.


End file.
